


Нет дороги под ногами

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: F/M, ОЖП - Freeform, неграфический dp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: Если ему больше не суждено стать чемпионом, кем он будет? И, самое главное, что он будет делать





	Нет дороги под ногами

**Author's Note:**

> 1) действие происходит после полуфинала чемпионата мира — 2004  
> 2) если прищуриться и очень захотеть, можно увидеть пре-слэш

После Большого взрыва рождается Вселенная.  
— Семьдесят четыре, семьдесят пять…  
Непостижимая загадка.  
— Девяносто. Девяносто семь.  
Совершенное чудо творения.  
— Матч — Ронни О’Салливан. 

С верхних мест восторженно свистели. Из наушников зрителя в первом ряду доносился захлебывающийся восторгом голос Вирго. От грома аплодисментов закладывало уши.  
Вселенные рождаются в черных дырах. 

Из которых не сбежать даже свету, не то что человеку. 

Стивен Хендри с бесстрастным лицом пожал руку своему сопернику. Семикратный чемпион мира, величайший снукерист нового времени потерпел самое разгромное поражение в полуфинале за всю историю чемпионатов мира. Не зря его звали «Королем». Размах был воистину королевским. 

В коридоре люди проскакивали мимо Стивена. В раздевалке его никто не ждал, никто не собирался подставлять плечо, сочувствовать или просто быть рядом. Ничего удивительного: все знали, что после проигрышей его лучше оставлять в одиночестве. Привыкли, как к предупреждениям в зоопарке: «Тигров не гладить», «Горилл не дразнить»… Зато через пятнадцать лет никто не станет рассказывать по телевизору, что ты рыдал в ванной после финала, проигранного на последнем шаре. Словно унижения от самого проигрыша было недостаточно… 

Стивен усмехнулся своему отражению. Улыбка вышла резкой, сжатыми губами, косой линией слева направо — такую улыбку нельзя показывать людям, иначе назавтра все газеты будут кричать, насколько ему не все равно. Йен бы понял даже без улыбки, но и Йен не придет. Он не Хирн, который когда-то тоже понял — и помог своему игроку напиться до состояния, в котором даже поражение стало безразлично. Йен прекрасно знает, что это фальшь. Чемпионы не бывают безразличны к поражениям. 

Присущее Стивену здравомыслие напомнило, что любое поражение — лишь проигрыш в игре. В конце концов, в пору своего расцвета он уступил даже 0:9 безнадежному аутсайдеру, а на следующий год стал семикратным чемпионом мира. Безжалостная честность, однако, напомнила, что после того матча он ощущал бешенство. Сейчас — только растерянность и ужас человека, сорвавшегося со скалы. Сияние рождавшейся в зале Вселенной наделило его на мгновение прозорливостью оракула: в глубине души он уже знал, что отныне обратный путь на вершину ему заказан. 

Зазвонил телефон. Стивен досчитал про себя до трех и ответил.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал ему Йен Дойл спокойным голосом. — Ты все-таки не смог.  
— Не смог, — подтвердил Стивен и замолчал. Ему самому казалось, что враждебно. — Ронни был слишком хорош.  
— Соперник всегда хорош настолько, насколько ему позволить.  
— Иногда в соперники достается гений.  
— Гений? — Йен выразительно хмыкнул. Стивен увидел его словно воочию. В зубах трубка, голова чуть наклонена вперед, умный взгляд из-под опухших век. Мелькнувшее в этом взгляде хорошо рассчитанное разочарование. Разочарование вызывало злость, злость рождала победы. Их собственный путь к величию. — А кто ты такой?  
— И кто же я, Йен? — спросил Стивен. Сам он чувствовал себя мертвым жеребцом, в брюхо которого ничего не подозревающий наездник все еще пытается вонзить шпоры. Уайт однажды рассказывал про такого. «Сдох, вместо того чтобы наподдать, — разводил он руками, обдавая разъяренного Йена перегаром. — Видали бы вы, что потом началось!» Уайт тогда сорвал выставочный матч, проигрался вдребезги и напился в долг. И все равно излучал такую жизнерадостность, словно имел в запасе лишнюю тысячу лет и миллион возможностей. Додумать, что шесть упущенных корон приучили Уайта к неудачам, Стивен себе не позволил.  
— Мне бы хотелось сказать, что ты великий чемпион, но ты знаешь мою привычку не хвалить попусту. Сегодня на арене я не видел чемпиона.  
— Ты прав, ни один чемпион не проиграет гению с разницей в четырнадцать фреймов. С другой стороны, быть всего на четырнадцать фреймов хуже гения не так уж зазорно, — Стивен скатывался в злое самоуничижение.  
Йен помолчал некоторое время. Он, наконец, почувствовал, что со Стивеном что-то происходит. Непонятные перемены были еле уловимы и несли с собой смутную опасность.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — тон его голоса изменился, он больше не понукал, — и становишься несправедлив к себе.  
— Ты делаешь мне комплимент. Неужели я все же заслужил его сегодня?  
— Стивен… — попенял ему Йен едва слышным вздохом.  
— Извини.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. У тебя есть две недели отпуска, отправляйся с семьей на море. С четверга, например. Когда вернешься, мы с тобой начнем работу над ошибками.  
— Только две?  
— Этого хватит, чтобы отвлечься. Если уедешь на три, начнешь скучать. А я пока договорюсь о консультациях с новым тренером и спортивным психологом.  
— Полагаю, курорт ты уже выбрал?  
— Конечно.  
— Конечно, — эхом повторил Стивен.  
— Это моя работа как твоего менеджера и твоего друга. Я избавляю тебя от ненужных забот, чтобы ничто не мешало тебе снова становиться чемпионом. 

О, Йен всегда говорил так, что сомнений в его правоте не возникало. Настоящий Свенгали, как любили называть его журналисты. Такое бездарное сравнение могло прийти в голову только людям, блиставшим бессмысленной литературной эрудицией и лишенным представления о профессиональном спорте. 

Йен был скорее Пигмалионом, поставившим производство оживших статуй на поток. Он вытесывал чемпионов из любого материала, который признавал достойным, а потом возводил на пьедестал, и лавровый венок венчал голову нового победителя. Стивен чувствовал, как умелые руки уже примеряются к нему, нащупывают трещины в поверженном колоссе. В обычное время он бы с охотой отдал себя в их власть, однако сейчас мысль о себе как о живом материале показалась ему отвратительной, и он поспешил закончить разговор.  
— Спасибо, Йен. Я позвоню тебе завтра. Мне нужно побыть одному. 

Стивен закрыл глаза. Вместо тьмы его окружили крохотные сполохи, похожие на лампочки на потолке игрового зала. Эти искусственные звезды, к которым возносили трофеи, манили его больше, чем настоящие. К ним он мечтал запрокидывать голову, слепнуть от их света, под ними он жил. Все остальное время он лишь готовился к жизни, пребывал в приглушении чувств, в ожидании, в сосредоточении эмоций и стремлений, чтобы потом выплеснуть их на арене. Йен знал об этом, поэтому говорил правильные вещи, но впервые Стивен задумался — а если ему больше не суждено стать чемпионом, кем он будет? И, самое главное, что он будет делать? 

Зазвонил телефон. Замолк почти сразу же, словно звонивший быстро передумал. На незнакомый номер Стивен решил не перезванивать. Вместо этого он нашел в контактах имя жены и долго на него смотрел. Выше, в правом углу экрана, две точки, разделявшие часы и минуты, бились неторопливо и безостановочно, как сердце. Время шло вперед, приближая момент, после которого звонок станет бессмысленным. 

Он все-таки позвонил. После третьего гудка ему ответили. Совсем как он сам полчаса назад.  
— Мэнди, — сказал Стивен, — я проиграл.  
— Да, я знаю. Мне очень жаль.  
— Ты смотрела?  
— Нет, мне сказал Йен.  
— Наверное, хорошо, что ты этого не видела.  
— Мне очень жаль, — повторила она. Доза дисциплинированного сочувствия в ее голосе была отмерена на аптекарских весах. Чуть меньше, и показалось бы, что Мэнди недооценивает важность произошедшего. Чуть больше— и можно было бы решить, что она способна осознать всю трагедию.  
— С более разгромным счетом еще никто в полуфиналах чемпионата мира не проигрывал, — зачем-то продолжил Стивен. — На моем счету еще один рекорд... Жаль, гордиться нечем.  
Он чувствовал, что говорит не то. Что не умеет объяснить: многократный чемпион, сильнейший игрок мейн-тура не должен проигрывать в таких матчах вот так. Что подобный проигрыш означает начало конца, а он не готов, у него еще много лет впереди. Но ему все равно хотелось, чтобы Мэнди догадалась — по его сухим, колченогим словам, сказанным напряженным тоном.  
— О… — ответила она и добавила после паузы. — Все когда-нибудь случается впервые  
— Глупо, наверное, но я всегда думал, что в «Крусибле» я провалиться не способен.  
— Ты сам говорил, что Ронни гений.  
— Раньше ему не хватало даже гениальности. Нет, дело сегодня было во мне…  
— Йен поможет тебе. Он всегда знает, что делать в таких ситуациях. 

Ответ замер на губах Стивена. Случайно или намеренно, Мэнди напомнила о главном правиле, которое стало фундаментом их удачного брака: с ней не говорят о снукере. В самом начале они с Йеном провели незыблемую границу по его жизни. Йен властвовал по ту ее сторону, что была занята спортом, Мэнди — по ту, что принадлежала семье. Пересекать эту невидимую линию запрещалось. Ни его жена, ни его менеджер не терпели конкурентов на своей территории. 

Сейчас это правило показалось Стивену особенно тягостным, но он не позволил себе вздохнуть. Чтобы сохранить отношения, надо трудиться. Нестрашно, если иногда бывает тяжело. 

Мэнди ждала, Стивен различал ее дыхание в трубке. Она ведь тоже трудилась: слушала его жалобы, ни словом не упрекнула в нарушении установленного порядка, закрыла глаза на слабость.

— Да, — наконец сказал Стивен. Он ненавидел быть слабым. — Да. Ты права, Йен обязательно поможет.  
— Ты справишься, — сказала она. — Ты не зря столько времени был лучшим. Ты умеешь справляться. В следующем году все будет иначе.  
— Конечно, — согласился он. И добавил: — Я приеду домой через пару дней. Не хочу расстраивать тебя своим угрюмым настроением.  
Мэнди помолчала. И на секунду Стивену почудилось, что она разочарована их разговором так же, как он.  
— Да, так будет лучше. Доброй ночи.  
Она отключилась первая. Невозмутимая, трезвомыслящая, всегда уверенная в своих силах. Нет, подумал Стивен, если бы Мэнди что-то не понравилось, она бы немедленно сказала об этом. Его Мэнди никогда не плыла по течению. 

За тонкой дверью раздевалки растекалась ночная тишина, вбиравшая в себя последние отзвуки кульминации сезона. Чутко прислушиваясь к редким шорохам в коридоре, Стивен не замечал, что низводит еще не случившийся финал до ничтожной формальности. Впрочем, если бы сторонний наблюдатель указал ему на это, он бы приподнял уголок рта в ассиметричной улыбке и скупо качнул головой. С его точки зрения фактический финал чемпионата мира уже закончился его поражением. 

Большинство зрителей, обычно попрекавших его самоуверенностью, в этот раз были бы с ним согласны. Оставившие примолкший «Крусибл», опьяненные увиденным, они растекались по городу многочисленными ручейками, вновь и вновь пересказывая друг другу самые яркие моменты матча. Отголоски упоения они сохранят до поздней ночи, а поутру, после короткого неглубокого сна, признаются себе, что им больше нечего ожидать от турнира.

Светлая полоска под дверью раздевалки сменилась темнотой. Последние работники закончили разбирать стол на арене и расходились, выключая свет. Если в такое время бродить по коридорам, можно почувствовать себя призраком. Былого величия… Стивен взял кий, очень тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и пошел в тренировочный зал через служебную лестницу. В груди неприятно ныло. Сердце находится левей, желудок ниже. Наверняка в больном месте гнездилось уязвленное самолюбие. 

Тренировочный зал, вопреки ожиданиям, встретил его не теменью. Над дальним столом горел свет, и кто-то, склонившись в стойке, готовился к удару. Стивен почувствовал желание уйти, но, разглядев Ронни О’Салливана, с чувством обреченного злорадства двинулся вперед. Запас шуток у судьбы на этот вечер еще не закончился. 

Он поздоровался, заслужив удивленный взгляд Ронни — за последние два года они сказали друг другу едва ли десяток слов. Вот чем хороши разгромные поражения: обломки перекроенной картины собственного мира погребают под собой изрядное количество прошлых обид. 

Ронни, отдать ему должное, обошелся без ироничных комментариев, только ухмыльнулся и продолжил расстреливать шары. На полу стояла пепельница с окурками. Курить тут было запрещено, но ему нарушения всегда сходили с рук.  
— А пожарная сигнализация? — спросил Стивен, переступая через пепельницу, чтобы прислониться к стене.  
— Я попросил охрану отключить. Сегодня дежурит мой болельщик, — фыркнул Ронни.  
Завтра он ограничится извинением перед директором турнира или попросту обо всем позабудет, если утренняя уборщица выкинет окурки и проветрит помещение. Правильно говорят, что О’Салливан — не Алекс Хиггинс, поэтому никогда не переступает грань, за которой глупости превращаются в преступления.  
— Сыграем? — предложил Стивен после того, как биток, лихо крутясь, последовал в лузу за остальными шарами.  
— До пяти побед?  
Они принялись доставать шары из приемников и выставлять на стол.  
— Ты завтра не встанешь.  
— Я сегодня не лягу.  
— Тогда до пяти, — согласился Стивен. — Разбивай.  
Ронни разбил в уже понемногу становящимся старомодном стиле, отщипнув у пирамиды два шара. Совсем не свойственный ему консерватизм. Стивен пошел на дальний и промахнулся. Точно также, как промахивался в полуфинальном матче. 

И Вселенная родилась снова. 

Стивен чувствовал себя странно. На кону больше не стоял финал чемпионата мира, и он перестал думать только о своей игре. Он шагнул в запретную для любого снукериста реку, настраиваясь на соперника. Он будто раздвоился. Когда у стола был Ронни, он восхищенно любовался выбором ударов и траекториям шаров, которые словно по велению магии рисовали фантастические дуги и прямые, замирая в правильных местах. Когда у стола был он сам, он с равнодушным холодом отмечал, что опять не справляется. Нет, в отличие от матча, он не был плох. Он был неплох, объективно лучше всех остальных — кроме Ронни — и в этом заключалась катастрофа. Не первый и не последний. Середняк. Болото. Черная дыра, падение в которой растянется до бесконечности. 

Ронни делал очередную сотню, и Стивен, весь подавшись вперед, жадно наблюдал за его движениями. Как любой человек, он бывал подвержен желаниям обладать прекрасным, этим первобытным, не рассуждающим движениям души, которые видят в праве собственности высшее счастье. Стивен никогда не уступал им, однако его все равно влекло к тому, что он видел, — тревожащим, будоражащим, почти физическим влечением. Осознав его природу, он подумал: а почему бы нет? Ведь плотское удовольствие — тоже удовольствие, каким бы мимолетным оно ни было. Секс — не самый плохой способ убить время. 

Оставалось найти подходящую женщину. Поехать на центральную улицу? Поискать объявления? Спросить у Ронни? Великолепно. Стивен, никогда не являвшийся мастером тонких намеков, так себе это и представлял: «Поздравляю с очередным великолепным матчем. Да, кстати, не знаешь, с кем тут можно переспать?» 

— Похоже, я опять выиграл, — Ронни сделал эффектный удар, черный ударился о борт и прошел мимо лузы: тоталклиаренс не получился.  
— Да… Поздравляю… 

Стивен встал и механически протянул руку. Ронни рассмеялся и пожал ее. Стивен остался на месте. Надо было или спрашивать, или идти к себе в отель. 

— Хочешь выпить?  
— Да, — с радостью согласился Стивен на неожиданное предложение. И по взгляду Ронни понял, что его спешка не осталась незамеченной. — Не хочу возвращаться в номер. 

*

Полчаса спустя Стивен наблюдал за тем, как Ронни о чем-то разговаривает с охранником клуба. Чуть поодаль несколько девушек терпеливо дожидались своей очереди. Одна из них — высокая, крепкая, светловолосая, в коротком платье — ему даже понравилась, несмотря на свет, который отбрасывала на ее лицо вывеска над входом. Неоновая синева придавала внешности людей что-то упыриное, а блестящие глаза Ронни казались в ней глазами сумасшедшего. Стивен вспомнил маму. Мама никогда не любила Ронни. Говорила, что он слишком испорчен и плохо кончит. «Алкоголь, наркотики и отсутствие дисциплины ни к чему хорошему О’Салливана не приведут», — повторяла она. 

Ронни закончил переговоры и кивнул на дверь. Ощущая себя отвратительно трезвым, Стивен решительно переступил порог. Он, в отличие от О’Салливана, не пил, не курил, всегда подчинялся правилам и вот, после поражений, обречен коротать вечера в пустом номере. Можно подумать, он закончил хорошо.

Маленькое подвальное помещение было забито людьми. Краем глаза Стивен увидел понравившуюся ему девушку, но она исчезла где-то в тенях и пляшущих пятнах света, и он тотчас о ней позабыл. Громко звучала музыка, дергались друг возле друга горячие тела, воздух пропитывала дикая смесь ароматов, в котором преобладали запах пота и удушающая сладость. 

— Если хочешь, достану косячок или что-нибудь, ну, знаешь, покрепче, — прокричал ему Ронни на ухо. — Я не буду, сам понимаешь, но ты можешь расслабиться.  
— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — пробормотал Стивен. Ощущение того, что он не на своем месте, стало ужасающим. Он не ходил в такие заведения. Да, случалось за карьеру бывать в разных клубах, но в худшем случае это были какие-нибудь сомнительные пивные, где всегда выручал снукерный стол, если становилось совсем не по себе.

Ронни рванул его за руку, Стивен проскочил между мокрой спиной долговязого негра и грудью такой же высокой девицы, и они вывалились к барной стойке. 

— Не знаю, как тут можно хорошо проводить время.  
— Это место не для того, чтобы проводить время. Это торговая площадка, если хочешь. Что-то вроде eBay в реальном мире. Ты приходишь покупать, кто-то приходит продавать…  
— Отвратительно звучит.  
— Тогда думай о том, что попал в раздел «Меняю».

Стивен закатил глаза, Ронни махнул рукой бармену, и вскоре перед ними поставили бокал пива и разноцветный коктейль с соломинками, по виду женский. Ронни расхохотался при виде вежливого удивления на лице Стивена. 

— Хендри, это не сомнения в твоей мужественности. Эта кислотная дрянь — фирменная смесь заведения. Пробуй, здорово туманит мозги, снимает границы и облегчает жизнь. Правда, — тут Ронни усмехнулся, — ненадолго, да и башка на следующий день обычно раскалывается, но оно того стоит. 

Кислотная дрянь, решавшая проблемы на одну ночь, оказалась приятной на вкус. После нескольких глотков в голове у Стивена зашумело, и он вспомнил, что за день так и не собрался поесть. Рядом на стойку спиной опирался Ронни, потягивал пиво и оживленно крутил головой. 

— Хочешь, выпивкой и ограничимся? 

Стивен помедлил с ответом. На самом деле его спрашивали: «Поищем кого-нибудь?» Он не сомневался, что кому-нибудь другому Ронни бы так прямо и сказал, но был благодарен ему за нежданную деликатность. Потому что на вопрос про выпивку он мог ответить: «Нет, не ограничимся», которое на самом деле означало: «Да, поищем». Мелькнула мысль про Мэнди, про обеты верности, уважение, семейные ценности… и неожиданно вызвала волну протеста: а почему нет? Потому что не по правилам? Но сегодняшний проигрыш оставил его без твердой почвы под ногами, неизменной, сколько он помнил себя, и теперь все правила, в нерушимости которых он прежде не сомневался, казались ему зыбкими, как дым. 

— Просто выпить я мог бы и у себя в номере.  
— Как насчет эксперимента в таком случае? Одна на двоих?  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Стивен, прежде чем понял, на что согласился. 

Ронни уставился на него с откровенным интересом. После такого взгляда Стивен ожидал какой-то реплики, и она действительно последовала:  
— Тогда тебе надо выпить еще. 

И Стивен выпил. Тело его слушалось, только в голове плыло. Он даже не заметил, как Ронни пропал, а потом появился снова. Слава богу, не со вчерашней школьницей и не с профессионалкой с заученно призывным выражением лица. Рыженькая женщина была симпатичной, слегка навеселе и их не узнавала. То ли действительно понятия не имела, кто они такие, то ли умело притворялась.

— Привет, — сказал Стивен. И больше не произнес ни слова. А женщина смеялась и шутила, и говорила без умолку, создавая вокруг них атмосферу разговора, поделенного на троих. Когда она замолкала, Ронни подкидывал шуточки, и болтовня женщины вспыхивала от них снова, словно огонь от спичек. 

Потом они очутились на улице, потом в такси, потом в номере отеля с большим диваном прямо посередине комнаты, и там женщина сама поцеловала Стивена. Ее тело было горячим, губы — смелыми, и желания, до сих пор тлеющие в нем, с охотой отозвались на призыв. Зачем терзаться вопросами, если секс иногда — лишь удовольствие, которое незнакомые люди могут получить друг от друга? Почему не отпустить себя на волю? Почему не стать хотя бы на одну ночь примитивным животным, если человеком оставаться уже невмоготу? 

Женщина оказалась тесной до такой степени, что входить в нее приходилось медленно, чтобы не причинить боли: видно, у нее долго никого не было. Эта мысль доставила какое-то смутное удовлетворение, в ленивых волнах которого всплыла черноволосая голова Ронни. Они с женщиной принялись целоваться, и Стивена потянуло к ним. Наверное, он все-таки выпил больше, чем следует, потому что он целовался на троих, толком не понимая, с кем именно, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и не обращая внимания на их цвет. Он пришел в себя, только когда почувствовал жар от руки на своем бедре, и тягучее удовольствие полыхнуло нестерпимой похотью. Он не желал ни о чем думать и ничего решать, он хотел лишиться воли, стать ведомым, превратиться в инструмент, способный доставлять наслаждение, и видеть это, а не мучительно догадываться, что скрывается за вечной улыбкой Мэнди. А эта женщина закрывала лицо, при каждом толчке срываясь на стоны через прижатые ладони. А смуглая рука на его бедре подталкивала или придерживала, задавая темп. Это было идеально, просто идеально. И оргазм получился быстрым и сокрушительным. 

Он не думал ни о чем, смотрел сквозь опущенные ресницы, как Ронни занимает его место, перекидывается на спину, устраивая женщину верхом, и та начинает свою скачку.

Снова полилась песнь сирены из стонов, и нетерпеливая похоть откликнулась вновь.  
«Было ли подмешано что-то в коктейль?» — мелькнула у Стивена мысль, не вызвавшая интереса. Его манила гладкая женская спина в испарине и белые мягкие ягодицы, двигающиеся вверх и вниз. Бездумно он приник к влажной пояснице поцелуем, надавливая одновременно так, чтобы женщина замерла, а услужливые смуглые руки уже раздвигали белую плоть, облегчая доступ к желанному входу. 

Он вошел, и этого оказалась достаточно, чтобы женщина, насаженная на два члена, содрогнулась и завизжала. Тело ее билось в судорогах, и Стивен кончил только от этого, смутно осознавая, что мужские руки гладят его — не ее — откровенно и бесстыдно. 

Они оставили ее. Дрожающую и сжимающую ноги, подтягивающую колени к груди в попытке защитить свои чувствительные места от нового посягательства, которое превратило бы удовольствие в жестокость. Успокоившись, она мгновенно заснула между ними, и Стивену стало до абсурдного жаль, что все подошло к концу. 

Ронни приподнялся на локте и взглянул на него в упор. По блестевшим глазам и раскрасневшимся щекам было ясно, что для него время насыщения тоже не наступило, и Стивен подумал, что ему предложат что-то еще. В сознании, затуманенным коктейлем, поднималась готовность, темная, как спина чудовища под толщей воды, но дрожью накатил испуг, и Стивен спросил:  
— Что?  
— Ничего, Хендри, — встрепенулся Ронни. Он широко усмехнулся и глаза перестали быть сумасшедшими. — Совершенно ничего. Выпьем, раз ничего другого не остается? 

Он с долей нежности погладил женщину по спине. Она шевельнулась и повернула голову на другую сторону. 

— По пиву и спать, — пробормотал Стивен. Ронни фыркнул:  
— Ты, смотрю, совсем не так представлял себе ночь дебоша и разврата? Ты просто участвуешь в приличном варианте. Неприличный, поверь, тебе бы не понравился. 

После пива Стивен быстро заснул, хотя думал, что проворочается до утра. И, как ему показалось, быстро проснулся. Женщины между ними с Ронни уже не было, словно все ему приснилось. Его это даже малодушно порадовало, он не представлял, что бы он мог ей сказать. 

Одноразовая отельная бритва в ванной оказалась тупой. С ее помощью щетина еле соскабливалась с лица, и пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы привести себя в какое-то подобие порядка. Стивен умылся и замер, поймав свое отражение в зеркале. В нем ничего не изменилось. Ничего. Все те же бесцветные глаза — ни вины, ни угрызений совести, ни раскаянья, все тот же невозмутимый взгляд. Никто ни о чем не догадается. Он плеснул водой в лицо, только чтобы себя не видеть. Лгать, в сущности, очень легко. 

В равнодушном утреннем свете одежда, раскиданная по номеру, производила жалкое впечатление. Она, как и вчерашние переживания, словно бы съежилась, превратившись из свидетельства страсти в то, чем и была на самом деле, — неряшливо раскиданные тряпки. Стивен поморщился. Свидетельство страсти, черная дыра, болото, вершины…. Эмоции. Их союзники — вечер и ночь, утро предпочитало факты. Факты говорили, что он был глуп. Лучше уйти до того, как Ронни проснется. Каким бы порывом тот ни был охвачен вчера, сегодня его настроение наверняка переменится. К тому же до первой сессии финала осталось несколько часов. Перед важными матчами одиночество лишь на пользу. Мысли Стивена заторопились, маскируя нахлынувшую растерянность. 

— Чего встал-то в такую рань?  
Стивен повернулся. Ронни еще лежал на диване. В одной руке он держал наручные часы, другой тер глаза.  
— Я всегда рано просыпаюсь.  
Ронни медленно встал и, немилосердно шаркая тапками по полу, направился в ванную.  
— А. Дурная привычка…  
— …и кофе сделай, — донеслось до Стивена из-за хлопнувшей двери. — Я видел где-то тут пару стиков.  
Зашумела вода. 

Ронни вышел из душа через полчаса мокрый и голый. Прошлепал босыми ногами через всю комнату, схватив по дороге со стола пачку с сигаретами, и устроился около окна. Закурил и будто забыл, что в комнате есть еще кто-то. Обычный мужчина, замученный бессонной ночью и практически наверняка похмельем, небритый, с погасшим взглядом, который накидывал на его реальный возраст лет десять сверху… Полная противоположность шальному демону, летавшему вчера вокруг стола и переполненному энергией творения. 

— Изменять паршиво, так? — внезапно спросил он. Стивен посмотрел на его затылок. Влажные пряди волос, блестящих и темных, как шоколад, завивались на концах. Над плечом виднелся зажженный кончик сигареты. Струйка серого дыма от нее поднималась вверх и рассеивалась под потолком.  
— Посмотреть в глаза своему отражению в зеркале я смог.  
Запоздало вспомнилось — Джо, у Ронни есть Джо, с которой, как говорили, он счастлив. Он мог иметь в виду себя.  
Ронни повернул голову. Брови он поднял так высоко, что на лбу образовались горизонтальные складки.  
— Так, может, ты и повторить не против?  
Повторить что именно Ронни не уточнил.  
Лучшим ответом на это стало бы чопорное: «Спасибо, нет». Одну неправильную ночь можно счесть случайным приключением, простительным в сложившихся обстоятельствах. О нем никто никогда не узнает, собственная совесть закроет на него глаза...  
Второе «приключение» случайностью не назовешь.  
— Почему нет?  
Ронни поскреб заросшую щеку. Ответил после долгой паузы.  
— Ну, если за летний перерыв не передумаешь, позвони. 

Этот расплывчатый ответ был порождением той же своеобразной деликатности, которую Ронни демонстрировал ночью. Он снова предлагал выбор, и Стивен снова был ему благодарен. В этой благодарности он даже поверил, что размеренная привычная жизнь не притупит за лето жажду неуверенного бунтарства, еще не до конца понятного даже ему самому.

— А ты сам не передумаешь?  
— Поверь, я не передумаю! В некоторых вещах я удивительно постоянен.  
Неожиданно энергичный ответ и непонятный сарказм, звучавший в нем, удивили Стивена. Уж слишком уставшим еще секунду назад казался человек перед ним.  
— Хорошо. 

В конце концов они расстались на улице. Пошли в разные стороны, как незнакомцы, хотя снимали номера в одном отеле. Стивен проблуждал час, без интереса разглядывая расклеенные афиши будущих событий. Жизнь в Шеффилде вовсе не вращалась вокруг снукера, как это виделось им, апрельским гастролерам. Когда к полудню он вернулся в свою гостиницу, номер был уже безупречно прибран. Горничная, видимо, не знала, что он будет выезжать. Может, она смотрела только футбол? 

Не было ни Йена, ни его ассистентов. Никто из них не звонил. Но Стивен не обольщался: Йен наверняка знает, что ночью он не возвращался, и обязательно спросит, где он ее провел. Забавно будет сказать правду: «Йен, мы с О’Салливаном посещали сомнительное заведение и трахались с незнакомкой. Вполне возможно, мы повторим».

Мысль не казалась абсурдной. Стивен слабо улыбнулся. Вчера его тихий омут выбросил на берег крупного черта, а сегодня на крючок просился новый. Вдвоем они, вероятно, отвечали за неповиновение и измену. Пусть так. Все, что случается в туре, остается в туре. 

Этим законом стоит воспользоваться хотя бы раз.


End file.
